I Want You
by Dopey-The Dopester
Summary: Sorry you guys im not so good at summaries but SasuxSaku. After a night of passion Sakura and Sasuke's world will never bee the same LEMON LEMON AND MORE SOUR LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Hiya its the one the only Dopey the Dopester!!!!

Now then this is my new story which i wrote for the Teme!!! hope you all enjoy.

P.S I dont own Naruto but that is who i am on the inside!!!

* * *

A flash of pink flew by the boarder between the Leaf village and the Land of Waves, she was searching.

For who?

For him.

The only man she could ever love. The sole keeper of her heart. The only one she gave the power to send her to her knees with tears. 'Sasuke-kun….'

She thought as her emerald eyes scanned the forest around her. She wouldn't have been out here if she wasn't sure he would be here. After his attack on the city elders, she was sent to track him down and "Bring that Teme back!" by the Hokage himself. She had taken this mission without questions. Naruto and the rest of the team had been through hell and high water to bring him back and she wouldn't let him slip away that easy.

The chakra she was chasing stopped. "The fuck?" she said pressing on she came to the clearing.

Her heart stopped.

As her eyes met his.

Light met dark, heaven met hell, green met blood red.

She observed him.

His shirt hung off his body exposing his muscled chest, his hair was longer, shadowing his eyes. The katana on his back showed he was strong . Darkness and despair emanated from him. And that smirk . Always plastered on his emotionless face.

"So they sent you?" His voice sent trembles up and down her spine, but she didn't let her emotions control her. She stood proud, unfaltering. A true shinobi. He could faintly remember that pink hair as it laid on the benched that cold night. But that body was different story. She truly lived up to her name as the Seductress of the Leaf. Her curves went on for days. Though the outfit never really changed, how it looked to him did. Her breast had grown out beautifully as had her hips which led way to her firm ass. Boy, what he wouldn't give to see those legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her against the wall.

"Uchiha-sama, you are here by under arrest, by order of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. You are to return with me to Kohona to begin your punishment. Either you come peacefully," she said putting on her gloves. "Or by force."

He chuckled "Now, now, Sakura- chan. We wouldn't want to get physical now would we?" he was behind her in an instant. Kunai at the back of her neck like before. 'Damn, he's fast' she thought before sending chakra into her hand and punching him in the gut. 'But I'm stronger.' she smirked as he was sent flying back into a tree. But before his body came into contact with the tree, it poof-ed in a puff of smoke. She looked around for him.

"Are you looking for me?" he whispered into her ear, kunai at her neck once more. She had lost. All she could do was await her death at his hands.

'Funny' she thought.

'He actually killed me along time ago. The first time he left.'

The kunai came downward cutting through the fabric covering her chest. Her eyes shot open. "W-What are you doing?" she whispered harshly. "I'm claiming my prize." he said turning her around. "Now stand still." he said and she obeyed.

He cut threw her mesh top exposing her black bra against her creamy white skin to his lustful eyes.

He wanted her so badly it would drive him insane to not have her. Her hair hung low and, as she had moved through their battle, made him want to run his fingers threw it she was trembling as he backed her up then she tripped and he landed on top of her.

Their lips met and her world exploded. His hands were everywhere, on her legs cupping her breast, in her hair. Her arms snaked up his chest and onto his back as he bit and kissed her neck. The sounds she was making were pleading, begging him to take her.

"Please…" she said breathlessly he stopped. His hands left her body for a second as he transported them to the only place where he could feel free to be himself.

His room.

The only place he knew he would not be disturbed. As she laid on his bed withering in ecstasy, she hadn't notice his hands making their way down to her womanhood.

He knew he was the first man to touch her like this but he refused to be gentle. He shoved his middle finger into her core which had her screaming. With in seconds his hands were dripping with her essence.

He ripped off her shorts along with her underwear.

"You are mine, Sakura. No one else can have you. No one else can touch you like I can." of course she knew that because no body beats an Uchiha.

"Sa- ku- ra. Do you understand ?" he asked slowing the pace of his fingers.

"Y-Y-Yes!!!!" she cried cumin into his hands. In that moment he removed his pants revealing his member. It stood erect at 10 inches and waiting to be inside her. He wasted no time lining himself with her hole and slowly going in, holding back a groan at ho tight she was. She whimpered softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He lent down to her and hissed her on the lips then on her tear stained cheeks. The pain began to reside as the intense pleasure began to take her over. She rocked her hips into his and moaned at the feeling.

He began slow and as it went on he sped up. Her moans encouraged him to go deeper. He pulled out until his tip was barely inside her then rammed it back into her. Over and over. His thrust were endless, unfaltering.

The ball of fire in the pit of her stomach grew tighter and tighter until it exploded. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!" she yelled as her orgasm racked threw her body. Feeling her walls clamp down on him. With a final deep thrust he buried his head into her shoulder and bit down hard, leaving a mark on her as he came. He rolled off her and pulled her flush on to his chest as they slept undisturbed.

* * *

well what do you think so far??

R&R please and thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Omg thanks for the reviews!

i love to here your feedback about my story. keep it up!!

this is another brillant dopey production called naruto but guess what.....(crickets) I dont own diddly squat!!!

* * *

The next morning they awoke to aloud banging on the door. Sasuke put on his pants to answer it. He opened it to see a young red head in a sluttyest of the slutty attire. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." she said lacing her arms around his neck. Sakura was it all.

Their bodies together and her arms around his neck. She didn't need an explanation. She made the hand signs with tears in her eyes and disappeared in a flush of blossom pedals. She reappeared about 3 miles fro the gates of the village and in a flash she was off.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Karin." he said clearly. Calm was out of his reach. Pissed was more along the lines he was grasping as he heard the rush of chakra that was expelled in the room. His blossom had left him. And he would get her back regardless of what the consequences where. She would be his. He pushed Karin hard against the wall opposite his door. He would have to take her by force. 'Boy, this should be fun. What to do first?' It only took him a second to come to a decision. "Well time to take over." he said and then he lost control…..

Sakura ran straight to the Hokage's office and didn't stop till she was in front the desk of her best friend in the world. "Naruto-sama, I- I failed." she said breaking down. He got up from his desk and hugged her she was the only one he had left beside Kakashi and Hinata. She was his first crush. He couldn't let her cry her eyes out over her first faild mission. It wasn't exactly the easiest mission in the world.

"It's ok Sakura." he said picking her up. "Yo Pervert!" he called out the door. Said man appeared on the window seal instead.

"Hai?" he said waiting for his orders. "Bring her home for me." he said handing the pinkette to his former sensi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." he said then vanished. When Sakura woke up the next day she was in her apartment. She just sat there in bed thinking. 'How could this be happening to me? I know what I saw.'

'Why would he sleep with me when he already had someone else?'

Sasuke was just something that left her confused. She could find a cure to most of the deadliest diseases but when it came to Sasuke she would come up blank. She got out of bed to take her shower. She let the warm water hit her body. It was relaxing, but then she let her mind wonder. Now before her little run in with Sasuke, she would wonder what life would be like of he came back to her. Telling her the sweetest words she could ever imagine.

"Sakura, I love you."

"Sweet blossom, I need you."

"Sakura, be mine."

That's it. A simple 'I love you' coming from him would mean the world to her. But they were all lies. Things from her imagination.

'Besides, he's got that red headed bitch Karin. He doesn't need another woman on his hands.' she thought violently shutting the water off. As she walked out the room she felt another presences. She strapped her towel around her and grabbed her spare kunai. "I know you're here. So come out." she said to the empty room. The nin came at her.

Kunai hit kunai.

She pushed him back, and the hand to hand combat commenced. After a series of attacks, of which all were blocked, they both wipped around with a kuni at each other's throat.

"Who sent you?"

The nin smiled behind his mask.

Wouldn't you like to know." he said. Then he world went black. The other nin had hit her in the back of the head. They gagged her and began bringing her back. Back to Sound.

He was in his new office pacing back and forth waiting for them to bring her. Such incompetence could not be tolerated. He would make sure he deal with that problem. A few minutes later they were their. They knelt in front his desk in respect to the Otokage. "Sasuke-sama. We have completed our mission."

Sasuke did not answer them.

" Your late."

The nins eyes grew wide. They both knew this was not a good response. He walked over to them noticing the pinkette was still unconscious. "She was a struggle to get to." the younger nin said.

He looked her body over.

The older nin held her bridal style. His eyes scan her skin. The stopped when they noticed how he was holding her firmly around her thigh. He pushed passed his fact and then he saw it. The huge bruise on her arm. "I thought I told you that she should not be harmed." the youngest began shaking.

Sakura began to come out of the darkness that consumed her just in time to see a sword stabbed threw the nin's chest. A dark shadow withdrew the sword and steps into the light his eyes hit the light sending her a message.

Move.

She was quick leaving the nin's arms and greeting the floor. Seconds later his head had been removed from his body. Blood was splattered all over. Her once white towel now had been painted with red smears.

She was in utter shock. Why would he kill these men? "I did it… for you." he said the blood that was on his face only made him more appealing. Her heart yearned to touch him. To hold him into the long hours of night. But her mind wouldn't let this happen. She would not go back to him like the weak minded girl she once was. She scampered away from him, trying, feverishly to get way from him. "S-stay back." she said moving toward the door frame she stood up. Then she ran.

* * *

please R&R more chapters to come


	3. Chapter 3

Yes i am back lol thanks 4 the reviews!!! i love to hear what my readers have to say.

So i think i'll keep this going for a while i have soo much written down but i dont know hoe to divide the chapters soo for give me if its shorter than you would like. i'll try to extend it if that what you want.

I dont own The blonde hyper active number one knuckle headed ninja named Naruto !!!

* * *

She wasn't but two feet from the door when she was pushed against the nearest wall. "Just where do you think your going?" his voice was dark, with a hint of lust lacing his tone. "Get off me Uchiha." her eyes stayed closed.

His smirk intensified. "What? No Sasuke-kun?" he teased leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Come on Sa-Ku-Ra. You know you want this."

He began pushing up her towel. He quickly pinned her hands above her head so she could not struggle against him. He knew she wanted this. His other hand went down to his pants and slid them off. "No. Stop." she pleaded knowing good and well her body wanted this but she would not the this proceed.

He ignored her as he pushed into her. "Still tight." he said moving quickly in and out of her.

"No…. please….don't do this." she cried out, trying desperately to get away.

"Sakura stop fighting against me. For you will not win." he trusted harder and tears poured profusely down her cheeks.

"Sakura…. Say it." Her body was enjoying this but her mind was screaming at her to fight back. But she couldn't her chakra was all but gone, her hands above her and her legs on either side of him with one of his hands spreading them wider.

"S-S-Sasuke-…..kun!!" she screamed as her body savored ecstasy, but her mind cried rape. He let her down to the floor as her sobs became quiet.

"Juugo" he called in his regular emotionless tone. The huge man appeared knowing it was in his best interest to not keep the young Uchiha waiting. "Take her to my room." the man nodded picking her up carefully and walked towards Sasuke's room. Sasuke walked back towards his office.

He had too much work to console her.

Back in Konoha.

Naruto and his wife, Hinata, walked the streets to visit their old pink headed friend. They knew she had been feeling awful after her failing her first mission. Over the years she took things serious she was not the same Sakura she was five years ago. "Naruto-kun, will she be ok?" Hinata asked when she came in to find her being cared home in Kakashi's arms.

"I…. I don't know Hime. I don't know."

The couple had been hit hard by her sudden depression and they felt it was their job, no their responsibility to cheer her up. They arrived at her apartment. Hinata knocked softly on the door. "No Hina! Like this." he began banging on the door.

"SAAAAAKUUURA-CHAAN!" Open up or I'll break the door in!" he yelled as was his usual routine, but still no answer come. So he did what he said he would do. He broke the door down. As he was walking in Hinata held his arm back. "Naruto, something's wrong here. Sakura-chan would never let you do that." his wife was right they both pulled out a kunai and searched the apartment .

It wasn't till they got to her room when they found blood on the floor and all the furniture laid thrown around.

"Hinata, call in the ANBU….Sakura's been kidnapped."

The door opened to the room she was in but she didn't care. Her sobs had died down but the tears kept rolling.

She had been used.

Not once, no once was never enough for an Uchiha.

Two times.

Two fucking times and what truly scared Sakura was… she loved every minute of it. Every trust, every time he tore her cloths off her body, every time he harassed her lips with his, she loved it. It was sick of her but she couldn't help it. The door slammed behind the intruder.

"So you're Sasuke-kun's little blossom?" that voice made Sakura stop crying. She had heard this woman before. "Who are you?" Sakura's voice returned to that od her normal self. That of a shin obi. "I am Karin. The only woman Sasuke-kun will ever love. And I don't like how a weak bitch like you is still alive and in my Sasuke-kun's room."

Sakura simply smiled. 'She really believes he loves her.' "What's so funny?" Karin asked puzzled why the pink headed girl was not mad or ready to fight her. "You. You believe that he is capable of love." Karin stood there dumbfounded.

Sakura knew him.

And knew him well.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Karin?"

Why are you here?"

It was him

Sasuke stood in the doorway shocked to see such a hoe so close to his innocent cherry blossom.

"OH! Sasuke-kun! I was just telling this bitch she shouldn't be in here." she said trying to rapping her arms around him. He stepped away from her.

"Leave Karin."

He says his words serious as can be.

Karin was startled "What? You want that whore?" she went into over shock when a hand me her face.

"If you ever call me that again. I will rip you apart limb by limb."

Sakura said then walked back to the other side of the room. Sasuke just smirked.

"Now leace." he said once and Karin rushed from the room.

"You know , she remeinds me of you." her head snapped up to him. "You must know nothing of me." she said and walked back to the bed and layed down. She really had grown out of that. He thought to himself. It wasn't that long ago where she would have jumped at the chance to be alone with him in a room with a bed. Now she laid in bed without noticing his existence. He just sat there watching her.

Would he ever see that girl who said she would do anything for him?

Who told him she loved him and she would wait for him with tears in her eyes?

'She's over me?'

No

She couldn't be.

Not now when he needed her.

She wouldn't leave him.

He went to the bed and laid down right behind her. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Her eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?" she said. Her voice cold and distant. "I'm holding what is mine. Now sleep Sakura." he said waiting for her body to relax and finally she did.

And so the blossom fell asleep in the arms of a traitor

* * *

AWWWWWWW (tear)

What will await them in the morning??

Will this happiness last??

Will you leave me a review??

(Tears) please say you will!!!(puppy dog eyes)


	4. Chapter 4

hey, hey, hey!!!

The dopester's in the house!!!

thanks for the reviews!!

I dont own the son of the forth if i did i'd rape him!!!

* * *

Days went by and nothing changed. in the mornings Sasuke left her in the room and locked the door. And at night he would touch her a little more. It made her heart melt and old feelings were dying to return but her mind wanted her to leave. Her chakra had returned to her. But this kindness had been something she hadn't expected. Some nights he would kiss her cheek before they went to sleep, other nights he would turn her over so she would sleep on his chest. He was being gentle to her something she had longed for years ago. But something inside her told her to resist.

"Sasuke?" she called to him.

'Still no -kun eh? Hn.' he turned to face her. She was still a goddess in her own right. "Why are you doing this?" she had to know. Was this all a lie? Like last time? "Because your mine?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"But why now? You didn't want me 5 years ago." she said trying to pull out of his embrace. He pulled her closer to him. "Don't speak about what you don't know." he said then he let her go. But she kept talking."So why then Sasuke? Why all of this? Locking me away in your room, in Sound of all places and then trying to make it look like you care?"

She knew she had him. He didn't even utter a word. He simply walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

'Because I love you.' he said to himself. He would never admit it out loud but he knew it was true.

She was boiling mad now. Who did he think he was. Like she was his toy, his plaything, meant for his amusement, his enjoyment. He didn't give two shits about her but then something hit her like a ton of bricks.

She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach . 'No….it can't be.' she thought for a moment. It has been over a months time and she wasn't bloated, she had no cramps. Before her mind could fully process this information, her head was back in the toilet puking once again. When she was done she quickly cleaned up. She couldn't let Sasuke know of her newly found condition.

She was pregnant with the heir to the Uchiha clan.

The door opened.

Her heart froze.

Could it be Sasuke? This early?

No.

She walked out the bathroom to find Juugo sitting down on the floor. Now Sakura didn't like many new things about Sasuke but Juugo was an exception. Most days when Sasuke was away, Juugo would come and visit Sakura. He'd bring with him a pile of food and they would eat and talk about things.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." he said placing the food down in front of his mats. She rushed to him and sat with him. Her behavior perked his curiosity. "Sakura?" he asked as said woman began shoving loads of food into her mouth. She looked up to him still chewing on a rice ball. "Is something wrong?" her eyes got bigger. Could he already know?

"N-Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask?" she said shakily.

"Your just shoveling loads of food into your mouth. Are you.."

He trailed off knowing it was not his place to ask such a question.

"Yes" she whispered shaking.

His eyes became wide as he stared at her.

"Juugo, I-I need your help."

He blinked. What possibly could she need?

"What is it Sakura-san?" she pasued she knew that what she was going to ask would be asking a bit much. "I need to get out of here." She said seriously. Her eyes finally held contact with his. He sat quite for a moment before getting up.

"Quickly, follow me." he said opening the door. She quickly got to her feet and followed him out the door and down the hall. They were more than half way there when Juugo pressed against the side of the wall and a small door opened reveling a small tunnel with light at the end.

"Go out this way and Konoha is about a days run east." he said. She hugged him before he closed the door and then she was alone.

Sasuke had just finished signing the last documents to start training for the new Sound Academy. The school was based off of what he had experienced in his early years at Konoha. It would even pick upon the parts he found too easy. He had fought every able body in the compound and had already divided them into ranks. It was a hard task but he had finished it.

He walked down the hall to his room where she was waiting. Why?

Why couldn't she keep her comments to herself? Things would be easier and less annoying if she would stop making him feel this way. One minute he wanted her next to him and the next he wanted her as far away as possible. Something felt weird as he stood in front the door. 'Where is her chakra signature?' he wondered. He listened for anything the shower , the TV, her footfalls. All he could hear was the silence. He finally opened the door.

Juugo laid motionless on the floor and the room was a mess. He checked his teammates heart beat to see he was merely sleep. Then he looked for her. The bath room, the bedroom, this was getting annoying.

She had left for the second time. This was beginning to wear him out. But he knew that he wanted her back. The only thing is it would take awhile.

Sakura had finally made it to the gates of the village. She had been gone for a month. It felt good to see those gates. Just remembering all the times she passed back and forth threw them brought a smile to her lips as she passed them again to return to her home.

"Stop. Identify yourself." the guard said.

"Spring time brings out the blossoms."

"But y-y-you can't be." the guard said eyes popping out their sockets. "Call the Hokage!!! We have a situation!" he announced to the other guard who was sitting in the booth. He quickly called the tower and explained the situation. Naruto went out to the front gates along with twenty ANBU for safety measures. But when he got there two words solved all problems.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

He ran towards her and embraced her as if she would disappear. "Naruto. C-cant breath." he then let go. Sakura-chan! Where have you been? Are you ok? Who kidnapped you? How did you get away?" he kept his questions coming, not allowing her to answer any of them. "Naruto, I'm fine. I don't know who my captors were but I know that I left while they were sleep." she lied. It was the last thing she would ever do for that Uchiha. Well second to last she would also give birth to his child. But would she tell anyone? Well she would start to show pretty soon.

"Naruto-sama." she said he instantly snapped out of his constan complaining about needing more information to catch who ever had done it. Sakura almost never called him with the sama at the end.

"I need to talk to you. In private." she said.

"OH, lets take awalk." Th ANBU retreated and the two olf friends began to walk.

* * *

What will happen next!!!

read and review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok to coolgirl5130 yes I noticed this snag in my story. That's why there is a story behind it. Sakura has seen Karin before and knows who she is by face but in chapter three she is not facing her. She only hears her voice. This is why she asks who she is. Thanks for your comments about my story I'll ponder on them for awhile but I write this as I am still in high school and to me grammar is not always corrected thank you for pointing out the flaws in my writing…

Celestial Moon Goddess- thanks for your suggestions as you can see I'm kind of going in another direction. But I think you should write one like that!!! It would be awesome.

TO: Kitten1596, Yondaimex1fangirl, Rain Scents, nicolerogersxx, and Lady Rini thank you for your support because of you I will continue pouring out my chapters…

Ok folks to the main event.

I don't own the next Hokage!! NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!

* * *

"Is he the father?" Naruto asked now that they were in deep discussion. They moved to the only place where both of them felt comfortable.

The old Team 7 training ground.

"Yes, he is." she said as they sat atop the poles in the middle of the field.

Why couldn't he see this coming? All this time she was pregnant. "That good for nothing, low down son of a bitch! I'll kill him I swear." His rage was eating away at him. How could someone, Sasuke of all people, do this to Sakura?

She was too good for him.

She was too nice to him.

The list would go on forever. "Naruto, I'm keeping him." he snapped out of his rage. "Are you sure?" he asked now in his more calm voice. Naruto had never been so serious in his life. "Yes" she had thought it over and over again on her run back to Konoha.

This baby.

Her baby was apart of her. She would make sure he was always by her even if his father was not there. She would survive this and she would have happiness, finally.

"Come on Sakura just one more push." She grunted. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU BAKA!!" she yelled at the blonde man while crushing his hand in her own. "Sakura, less talking more pushing." Tsunade told her former student. "I know your tried but come on, Sakura." With one big push Sakura heard a loud cry.

"It's a girl…. Wait a minute…I-I see another head!" Tsunade cried put. This time Sakura didn't even need to push. The baby slid out and began to wail to its heart's content.

"It's another girl!" they cleaned up both babies and checked their vitals. One had black hair and the other leaned more towards Sakura's color.

When the babies were done being checked out one was handed to Naruto and the other to her mother. When both girls opened their eyes the room went completely silent. Both children eyes revels the red and black eyes of the Sharingan. Then just as they showed up, they disappeared and light green pupils were all that were shown. "What the fuck was that?" the young Hokage asked.

"That, my friend, are two prodigies." said the other blond taking the baby from his arms. "Sakura," she said to the woman lying on the bed holding the pink head green eyed child.

"What are their names?" Now was the time she needed names for her two beautiful girls. "Aiko and Miki." Tsunade smiled. "Two beautiful names for two beautiful girls." the rest of the day was spent with visits form the rookie nine.

Ino and Choji fell in love with them when they got to hold them. Shino and Shikamaru reclined the offer. One saying it would be bad for the babies; the other saying it was too troublesome.

Kiba came in and played with Aiko while Lee held Miki and proclaimed that both babies were filled with the beauty and youthfulness of their mother. Hinata and Naruto were there to revels her of them so she could sleep.

Kakashi, TenTen, and Neji also came. Kakashi, late as usual, thought at first she had not had the baby yet but was in for the shock of his life when he heard about that morning's events.

These children were now the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan. These two girls would have to be watched and guarded closely. Sakura was on cloud nine that night.

Not just one but two new loves of her life. She would never abandon them. They were apart of her. Things would never be bad as long as Aiko and Miki were around. She would work in the hospital.

Besides the title of the Seductress of the leaf needed to be passed on. It was no title for a mother. She was only 17, but she owned a house because of her parent's death. She inherited everything. She wouldn't struggle or have to quit her duty as a medic nin. She would simply put it on hold. I mean how bad could two little girls be?

* * *

is this the end???

I think not !!! more to come infact i'll put the next one up at the same time i put this one because i love my fans to death and i cant wait to let you read what happens next!!!


	6. Chapter 6

On to the next chapter!!!

I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

"MIKI UCHIHA! Get your little trouble making behind down here." her mother yelled from down the stairs. She could only imagine what this was about. She put down her brush which was full of pink hair and lightly walked down the stairs. "Hn." said the 6 year old looking at the 23 year old woman in front of her.

"Don't give me that young lady." Sometimes she would act just like her father, cold and distant and then again she was a different thing altogether. She was a complete 180 from her sister, Aiko, who was always pleasant. She was rarely ever in trouble and often hung with Naruto's daughter Riko while her sister would pick on his son Minato.

Everyone knew Naruto's oldest child was almost in love with Miki but of course she refused to acknowledge it. Aiko was more into boys. She really liked Kohaku who was a few years older than her and Kurenai and Asuma's child.

Both of them were smarter than the average six year old and would enter the academy soon. Each had the ability to use the Sharingan with relative ease. They would often refer to it as 'the crazy eye trick' to their friends and each other. Their physical appearance were also mixed up. Miki who had lighter hair than her sister's wore the dark clothing and loved to be left alone. Aiko had black hair and wore the pretty light blues and loved being by others. "Now, did you tell Hitoki that his mother was a pig?" she asked already knowing what the reply would be. "Because you call her that all the time. And was I suppose to let him call you forehead?" She was a slick little one but that was just another reason to love her.

"That's still no excuse. Don't expect me you let you off with that remark. You will apologize to them both tomorrow. Now go call your sister. It's time to eat." Sakura knew too well an apology would hurt Miki more than anything.

"I'm sorry" was not included in her vocabulary.

She was her father's child.

Sakura set the table for four and then she heard it.

The village alarm went off sounding that there had been an attack on the village. Sakura wasted no time running out side to see her two girls running towards the house. "Mom?" they said in unison.

"Quickly we must go to the hospital." It was the safest place they could be together. As they moved through the village, they saw ninjas of another country attacking Konoha nin.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pink haired run away bitch." a woman called out from behind them. "Karin." Sakura knew her voice anywhere, but why was she here?

"That's right pinky." she said coming closer to the three. Sakura quickly made her hand signs and three clones appeared two of them looking like her daughters the other was just like the original.

"Keep moving"

And they continued to run. When they got to the hospital Sakura quickly pushed the girls into her office while she worked. Her first case was relatively easy. He had huge infected gas across his chest. As soon as it was closed she moved on to the next one, who had a gapping hoe in his stomach as if lighting had hit him destroying flesh in its wake. She quickly washed her hands and got to work.

He felt her again. After 6 long years of building his army, he would finally clam his prize. He would come here once again only to have her. Looking for her on the battle field was useless. He set the attack up so he could walk to the hospital. He took his time loving how everything was going as planned but what else was expected……

From an Uchiha.

He walked down the hallway to her. Knowing he was the cause of her work. It was him who blew the huge gapping hole into the nin's chest. He knew she was in there but when he was five feet from the door, the blonde appeared.

"What are you doing here, Teme?" he said, his arms crossed as his kage robes made him look like the 4th Hokage reborn.

"I'm here to negotiate. As the Otokage of Sound, I believe I have ever right to attack you until my conditions are met, Dope." he said looking at his old rival.

"So your behind this? How could you do this to us? Why?" his last question wasn't difficult to answer.

"For…her." The shocked blonde looked down.

"Do you love her?" It was a simple question that would get a simple reply.

'Yes' his mind shouted it's answer but his other side.

His Uchiha side shut that voice out. "No….but I want her."

Sakura walked out of the room and right into Naruto.

"You baka! Why are you standing right in front of the door? Don't you know the village is under attack? You should be out there taking on the head of it!" she said getting off the floor and cursing out Naruto for being a jackass.

When she realized he wasn't alone. Her eyes traveled up the man's shoes to his robes, they were the robes of a kage. They were similar to Naruto's orange and black but they were dark blue. His arms were crossed, which made the white cuffs of the robe over lap each other. Then her gaze shifted to his face. The face of an angel that six years ago she fled from, that 15 years ago fled from her, this village and broke her heart in the process.

"Uchiha"

* * *

tada!!! well how was that ? read and review!!!

I love to hear what you got to say!

let me hear it folks!!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG!!!

Thank you all for the reviews!!!!

I love the feedback lol

on with the story.

I cant say i own the dope but i am the dope so i dont own myself!!

* * *

She spat the horrid man's name. She shouldn't have given her children but she had no choice. As soon as their eyes opened their last name was permanently changed from Haruno to Uchiha.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The girl with black hair came running down the hallway and latched on to her leg. "Miki did the eye trick and then threw a pen at me. She hit me on the head with it." the girl cried.

"She called Minato a loser." a pink headed girl said walking towards her with another pen in her hand.

"Miki! Stop throwing pens and go back in that room, you too Aiko, and don't come out until I tell you to." The larger pinkette yelled

"Did she just call you mommy?" Sasuke was almost dead inside. Some one had taken his prize and claimed it as their own. But she couldn't have done that to him.

No, it was not Sakura.

Sakura was loyal till the end. She said she would always love him. She had saved herself for him and him alone. She could have adopted them on something.

But then he saw something. The girl with pink hair flashed her eyes a different color to the girl with black hair.

'Her eyes' he thought as he saw the red and black of his own blood trait. He became angry. She had been pregnant with his child when she left him. He spent his nights dreaming of her marring him and having his children when all along she had had them. And instead of saying something. Anything! She sent no reply. She was in deep shit.

"Yes, because she is her mother." Naruto said standing in front of them.

"Well why wasn't I told?" Sasuke asked looking into the green eyes that haunted him for so long.

"Because you didn't need to know." she said beginning to walk away. "What do you mean 'I didn't need to know'? Are they my children or do they just happen to have my blood trait?"

'Damn it , so he did see it.' she thought to herself as she walked back to her office. "I guess it is only right to let you take your family." Naruto said as both of his teammates walked down of the hall.

"And I will call of the attack…now." Sasuke said putting his hands in the form of a seal that released chakra into the ground and reached each of his commanders and told them to retreat.

He followed her into the room slamming the door. "Why Sakura? Why hide from me?" he asked. She could hear the breaking of his heart in his voice. "You don't understand." she started. "I was afraid you wouldn't want them." she said and he didn't know what to say. Sure he had let her in and accepted her physically, but in his mind she was of no other importance. This was the Uchiha side of him and thought he hated to admit it; this side always got the better of him.

"You could have told me, left me a note, or something! Damn it. I will not tolerate such an excuse. You are to go home and pack your things." he turned away from her and walked towards the door. "I'll be back at sunrise tomorrow." he was ready to walk out the door when some one kicked him.

"You don't tell m mommy what to do." said Aiko.

"Aiko, get back here." Sakura called but the black haired child would not sit by and let this man come in and boss her mother around.

He bent down to meet the little girls eyes. "Do you know who I am?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Her eyes changed from vibrant green to blood red. "Does it really matter?" she shot back at him. He took her all in. She was loud and unreservedly her mother with the mouth to match, but her face was almost like looking into a mirror. Yet she still was more feminine than he could ever be. Part of his heart fell for her, however his inner side.

His Uchiha side, would not let him love her in fear of losing her.

He smirked at her. "Your annoying. Just like your mother." then he dispelled her eyes with a simple flick to her head.

As soon as his hand was in contact with her forehead her twin was beside him her little hand grabbing his risk. "Keep your hands off my sister, Mr. or next time you'll be sorry." her eyes were in slits yet you cold feel she was serious. With his other hand he flicked her forehead leaving two pairs of green eyes in shock.

"You may want to inform them of who I am." he stood up and walked to the door. For a second he faltered. Which was very unusual. Sakura took notice but still said nothing as he walked out the door.

"Mommy?" Miki piped up out of her shock. "Who was that?"

It was time to come forward.

"That… was your father."

..

..

..

..

"Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Tada!!! he knows!

i knew you wanted him to find out and he did!!! wooooohoooo!!!

what will happen next??

i wonder?? (evil smirk)

Read and review like you always do!!


	8. Chapter 8

ok heres the deal!!

i love the feedback!! keep it up and i'll give you a few more chapters earlier than i planned!!

so what do you say??

Well i say i dont own naruto the hottest one on the show!!

* * *

The twin's eyes bugged out. They didn't believe it. How could they? Aiko wouldn't stop asking question until she got the answers she wanted. Miki, however, simply put it out of her mind. If her sister would ask all the questions, she just needed to do was stay quiet and soak up the information.

"But Mommy! Why aren't you married like Riko's mommy and daddy?"

It hit her hard. She was a ninja. She could take pain but this was something different.

"I…I don't know." she said turning the light off in the room. As soon as she closed the door, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Lips were now attached to her neck. "Sasuke." she gasped, remembering how good it felt to be in his arms again. "I came back to tell you something." he said molding their bodies together. He kissed up her neck to her ear. And right before his soft lips met the shell of her ear, she heard him whisper the words she had waited for all her life. The words she had wanted him to say before she left him six years ago.

"I love you."

He sent shivers down her spine and tears to her eyes. She turned around and landed into a passionate kiss.

Time stood still.

The universe came to a stand still. She pulled him closer to her and they stumbled down the hallway to her room. Clothes were shredded on the way. She lifted his shirt over his head and felt up his chest. All those years of intense training had not gone to waste.

He began taking her pants off. He loved her legs especially when they would wrap around his waist. Before she could undo his belt she raised her arms up to let him pull of her shirt. She was let in nothing but her bra and panties. They were black, his favorite color.

This woman never ceased to amaze him, and tonight he would make her scream. Make her love him like he loved her. His pride been destroyed when she told their children their story.

He laid her back on the bed as he kissed down her body. She whimpered at the sensation. His lips let a trail of hot kisses as he moved down. He stopped and played with the band line of her panties before pulling them off altogether. She was wet, he could see that much.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He quickly closed the door and then set a sound seal on the room. His Sharigan activated making him all the sexier. He came back to her and opened her legs.

"Now, Sa-Ku-Ra, scream for me." he said as he pushed two fingers into her. Her walls clamped on them. 6 years with no sex, what did he expect? She screamed as his fingers pumped faster. She was saddened when the fingers were removed but let out a loud scream when his tongue replaced them. His arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her still as her body thrashed around in pleasure. His eyes watching for every movement to find her stop. His tongue torched her, pushing her to the edge but not letting her fall.

His head lifted up to grin her evilly and slammed his face on her womanhood. His tongue stroked her quickly as his nose rubbed her clit. She was then shoved over the edge as she orgasm for the first time that night. Before she could come down off her high his member entered her.

This time he waited for her to adjust. No matter how much it pained him to hold still, he had to, to prove he loved her. He was sent to heaven when her hips lifted up and her legs wrapped around him. Then the unexpected happened.

She flipped him over so he was underneath and she was on his waist. She leaned over and lightly kissed his lips as she moved her hips slowly. His hands shot out to hold her hips. He moved her up and down in a slow rhythm. He pulled her down while he trusted up.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!" she threw her head back as another orgasm racked threw her. But this didn't stop him. He moved her hips quickly as her grip on his dick tightened.

He wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up. He rolled them back over and pounded into her restlessly.

It was to much for her to handle.

Her screams were continuous as her orgasms hit her hard one after the other.

His thrust were unfaltering as her walls clamped down on him.

Then with a final thrust he moaned as his seed was released into his love.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." she said before both of them fell asleep from a long day.

Miki had awoke early the next morning and she laid in the bed just thinking about yesterday. So she had a father.

He looked like her sister for the most part.

But there was something different about him. Something less annoying than others she had met. He was strong, that much was obvious, after all he was the Otokage. In a way she was proud, but at the same time depressed. She would have to leave everything behind in Konoha. That meant saying goodbye to Minato which she knew would be hard to do.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Aiko said from above her. She must have been up for a while to have know she was not sleep.

"What is it now?" she asked the person she was the most connected to in the universe. "Nothing, I just heard your thoughts on leaving …. We really have to, don't we?"

Aiko laid next to her sister. This was hard for her to accept. She loved everything about the village. She was the one who really loved everything. Aiko was looking forward to protecting this village.

She thought of the positive things. Her father was with them, maybe he would teach them. After all he was the Otokage. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which snapped them out of their shared thoughts.

"Who is it?" Miki asked. The door opened and in walked their father.

He was so tall and his hair was so long it almost covered his eyes. The two girls sized him up quickly and concluded he was dangerous.

"I came here to talk." he said sitting in the chair next to the beds. "What is it?" Aiko asked.

"I wanted to know if you both wanted to be ninja?" the girls did a quick side glance at each other before nodding to their father. "Good, we must get to work on your training."

They were two seconds from jumping for joy. This would be the best thing that ever happened. Little did they know what that would hold.

"Your fun! I like you daddy!" Aiko said getting up and giving him a hug. She tured her head and motioned for her twin to join her. "Your not annoying." she said as she walked over and joined their hug. "Now can you please take this trick off of us?" they said. And for the first time in a long time Sasuke laughed.

"That 'thing' is called genjutus. It can only happen when you Sharigan is not activated. It can be released when someone puts chakra into you." he said running chakra threw his hands. Their eyes no longer showed a room filled with toys and things, but just a baron room with beds.

"Where are my things?" Aiko asked the man holding her. "I had them moved into our new home in sound." she nodded and then went to go wash her face. Miki got up also getting the only pairs of clothes that were their. He smiled at her as she left the room. They're only six and they knew I had a blind jutus on them. They're good and they don't even know it.

* * *

hey like i said more reviews more chapters

lol

i think i want a sequal!!!

by jove !!!

i think i'll write it!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok sooo i still dont have at least 30 reviews.

i finished writting the entire story (part 1) a few days ago.

all that needs to be done is the typing. if i can get atleast 30 review by the 4/18/09 then i'll stay up all night typing everything i have up and then move on to part 2!!

so onward !!!

I no own naruto kun!!!

* * *

Finally his dreams were becoming real. He walked into the kitchen to where his angel was cooking. He walked up behind her silently. "You know I can hear you." she said as he was two steps from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she could continue cooking. "You can only hear me when I want you to." she smiled.

"Sakura?" he asked as she continued her work. "Will you…. Marry me?" she dropped everything. Was this all a dream? Would this all be just another thing that would haunt her when she woke up?

'No' her inner screamed at her 'this is real.'

"I…. I don't know what to say." she said

"Then let me help you."

He kissed her neck

"Say yes to me now."

Kissing along her jaw

"Tell the dope 'I do' later and,"

His lips were a breath away from hers as he turned her body around to face him.

"Scream yes when you are enjoying yourself as I fuck you senseless."

And he kissed her. Her response had been married and she was sure to enjoy it.

(About 5 to 7 days later)

The girls were dressed in their pink kimonos but they didn't know why. Miki being as slick as she was looked out the window of their home and saw people in their finest clothes, and others placing chairs. Then there was Uncle Naruto in his Hokage robes with a book in his hands.

Beside him was her father in his robes as well. They had been in this empty house for almost a week with no explanation as of why.

That's when she saw it.

The cake.

It had two little people standing on top of what seemed to be twelve layers of vanilla icing, with pink and blur flowers decorating the base.

The young pinkette sent the thoughts to her twin on the other side of the room, who was getting her hair pulled by Grandma Tsunade. Their mind conversation waged on with on shift in movements. They had perfected it to the point that no one would know they were talking except them.

'You can't be serious! Their getting married and didn't tell us?!' Aiko said in frustration.

'Believe it. They got everyone here. The Hyuugas, the Aburame, the Nara, and even your little lover boy is here.' Miki teased.

The conversation grew silent when their mother came into the room with the most beautiful kimono they had ever seen. "Are we ready to go?" she asked observing the girls. She was beautiful in every way.

Aiko thought she was an angel just missing her wings, which Miki silently agreed.

"Lets get going." she said as the young girls followed behind her down the steps. Kakashi was waiting down stairs. "There you are. For a minute, I thought you had cold feet." he smiled behind his mask. "I thought for once you would take tat mask off sensi. It's my wedding." The twins peaked around the corner waiting o see the mask to be removed. "No can do. That would go against my policy." she shook her head.

"Ok forehead! Were ready to go." the girls were given flower baskets and sent out first. Next out was Ten ten Hyuuga, Hinata Uzumaki, and the Ino Akimichi.

Then Sasuke saw what he would swear was an angel that fell from heaven. His heart pounded harshly in his chest, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Calm down. Will ya?" Naruto whispered but it didn't help. He couldn't believe it, but he was truly in love with Sakura. She would now be come an Uchiha. She was strong and a great mother already.

Soon she was near him . She was almost shaking. Her hands were trembling before he held one tightly. "We are gathered here today to join Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha in holy matrimony." Naruto said. This was one of the best days of his life as well. His two best friends were on their way to being happy, after all they had been threw today things was how they were meant to be.

After losing everything they found something.

Something that they could hold on to.

Something that wouldn't fade.

"The couple has prepared their own vows to say to each other." with that Naruto motioned for Sasuke to begin. "Sakura, I promise to love and protect you with my entire self. You have always been there or not."

She remembered the times he would yell at her for being around him all the time.

"I want to be there for you threw sickness and in health."

She thought of all the times she visited him in the hospital when he was hurt.

"I want to give you all the love you have given to me."

She had tears in her eyes from the flashbacks of that night he left.

"I want to give you the world and if you will have it … my last name."

The tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, but she wiped them away before they could do any damage to her make up. It was her turn to say what she had been practicing every night before she went to sleep.

"I-I love you too, Sasuke, with all my heart. I will always be here for you. I promise to be at your side no matter what. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved. I want to make you smile more often. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha with all my heart. Nothing would make me happier than becoming Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha."

She had been looking into those dark black eyes of his. They showed his feelings. His love. Kindness. Care. Protectiveness and his want. He truly loved her, and she loved him more than she could express in one lifetime.

"And so by the power vested in me, but the Village hidden in the Leaf, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. You may kiss the bride." The Older Uchiha smiled, which shocked the hell out of most of the crowd, as he looked up to Naruto and said one word.

"Hn." which Naruto took as thanks. He turned back t his new wife, the angel who he loved, and kissed her with all his might, which brought on a lot of wolf whistles and howls from the crowd. As they pulled away their two daughters were in front of hem arms folded.

"So were.. Leaving?" Miki and Aiko asked together.

"Yes, it's time we moved to our new home." Sakura said picking Aiko up and walking with her to the carriage. Sasuke looked at Miki, who hadn't taken a second to begin walking. "Don't even think about it. I can walk by myself." he shook his head as he was beginning to see this one was more like him than he realized. She was just as stubborn and independent as he had been. Their training would be difficult. When he sat with his family in the carriage, Sakura was holding a paper in her hand. Her eyes grew big and she dropped the paper as the carriage rode on.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. She couldn't believe it. This was really happening… again.

"I-I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

HAHAHA

another cliff hanger!!

wonder what will happen!

review


	10. Chapter 10

ok true to my word i'm been up all night to finish this one and you know what happened...

i fell asleep at on my bed with my laptop.

yes im pathic but to the chapter!!!

dont own naruto !(tear) wish i did (tear)

* * *

The girls exchanged looks. 'This could mean trouble.' they thought in unison as they rode off to their new home. It was quite, the ride home most of the time they slept. Sasuke, however, could not sleep. He was worried. Would they like the house? He had it remolded to more of the old Uchiha mansion. The girls could share a room or have one to them; it was up to them. The newest Uchiha was more interesting at the moment. What would it be like to take care of Sakura now? Would she still be up for their honeymoon?

No. that was selfish of him. He would simply wait and see what she would want to do. The carriage stopped. They had finally made it home. The girls woke up first and looked in awe. The house wasn't overly huge, but it was grand.

It was old styled with kio ponds on the sides. They were surrounded by white walls that led to a big brown wooden gate. In front of them was a pale white 3 story building with a black shingled roof. The outsides of the windows were lined in black giving it that gothic look.

'It's beautiful' Miki thought.

'It's hideous.' Aiko thought back to her twin. To her the house looked like a mansion that she had seen on a horror film one late night when her mother and twin slept. Her twin thought otherwise. It was beautiful. It stood out to her as a trade mark. It wasn't scary, or whatever Aiko thought it was. It was peaceful and silent. All it would take would be her mother to bring a little more light to the home and things would go well.

Sakura woke up to see that her children where not at her side. "They went up to see their rooms." she heard her new husband say. He had sat and waited for her. He got out of the carriage and extended his hand to her.

"Let me show you our home." she took his hand and so began her tour.

'Why don't you like this house again?' Miki had to ask once more. It was hard to understand her twin at the time. Aiko was so girly and frilly, it wasn't funny. She, on the other hand, was tougher and like bugs and other things like that. 'It's too creepy!' she said then blocked her link to her sister. Aiko knew if Miki found out about her watching scary movies, she would tell on her. She knew she had hurt Miki's feelings by shutting her out, but he had to. Then they heard something.

What sounded like to people walking up the stairs and then down the hallway. "Hide!" Miki and Aiko said in unison. Miki dove and hid herself behind the dresser, and Aiko bee lined straight towards her bed. The footsteps got closer and closer to there room. The door opened and in walked a red-headed woman. "Now, where are those brats?" The man behind her came into view. He was dressed in purple with white hair and glasses that shined off the rays of sun coming threw the window; it made it impossible to see his eyes.

"I thought I heard them in here. I know they came home today." the woman said searching the room. Right before she checked under the bed, they felt the adult's presences in the house.

"It's too late now. We'll be back." the man said as they disappeared out of the room. Not until Sakura and Sasuke came into the room did the girls come out. "Aiko? Miki? Why were you hiding?" their mother asked. 'Should we tell?' the blacked haired girl asked. 'No! They'll jus think we made it up.' Miki told her. Part of this she knew was true, but the other half, her new found Uchiha half, wouldn't let herself look like a coward. "We were playing." Aiko said laughing a little. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two.

Something was up.

There was something they weren't saying.

Sakura simply nodded and let the children continue playing. Sasuke then showed her the rest of the house.

"So where do you want the baby's room?" she asked. He truly hadn't thought of it. He hoped it was a boy. He thought of all the rooms in the house. Then it hit him.

He turned around and began walking back down the hallway. "How about this one?" he asked her. She had been walking behind him until he opened the door to the room.

It was a dark blue room with an Uchiha fan in the middle. It was empty of furniture, but things would get put in later on. "I love it!" Sakura exclaimed hugging the surprised Uchiha. He tensed at her touch, still not use to much affection. She let go of him and began going on and on about baby cribs, rocking chairs, and play pins. He smiled to himself soon he would have another child. He would be there when his wife went into labor and when the baby takes his first steps, and when he says his first words.

He was happy for once. Sasuke Uchiha would have a real family.

That night, Sasuke made love to her. It wasn't something this author could describe but it was one hell of a night.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to an empty bed, but as his senses began to wake he heard laughter down stairs. He smelled someone cooking. He sat up and put on his shirt and pants. Sakura was all smiles and so was Miki, for a change. Aiko, however, had not slept at all and was face first in her frosted flakes. Miki had been snickering and Sakura laughed lightly before waking the sleeping girl up. Aiko's head snapped up and sent the bowl flying across the room which made Miki fall out of her chair laughing.

"What going on?" the male voice said standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "Aiko…fell asleep… in…in ..her.. cereal and then…and then ….she sent it across the room!" Miki said between fits of laughter. "Hn" he said before seeing the milk drip down the dark haired girl's face. She glared at both of them threw her red and black eyes. He suddenly remembered what he was suppose to do. "Aiko, Miki, I need you to get dressed and come with me to town." he said grabbing a tomato from the selection of fruits and vegetables displayed on the counter.

"Why?" Aiko asked "I thought you wanted to be ninjas. But if you don't want to start the academy I don't know how you'll ever become genin." Before he could bite into his breakfast they were back in the room with their shoes in their hands . "Why aren't you dressed?" Miki asked "We're ready to go now!" Aiko complained. Sasuke looked over to his wife who merely chuckled at his expression. He had come up with a plan to distract them and it back fired.

"You better hurry. They're impatient."

He took his breakfast with him and got dressed

* * *

The next one is coming shortly!! i promise!!

review and read!!

or is it the other way around


	11. Chapter 11

Haha i told you i would get it up here.

and i've been writing part two to the story!!!

things are going great and their only getting better.

so i want more reviews i'll have chapter 12 up by tomorrow morning if i get more than 50 reviews.

* * *

They left the house and the girls stepped on to the streets of Sound for the first time. The streets were busy with merchant shops, and many jounin walked the streets. The people here were friendly but cautious. The village was still new in retrospect. Having been created 7 years ago, things were still progressing.

He walked the streets of the village gaining nods and strange looks at the same time. "Good morning Uchiha-sama." the nin at the front of the school said. They walked past him and into the building. They walked into the class room. It was a pretty large class with many kids with different expressions. Many of the boys had a look of shock, while some stared at the girls.

Sasuke felt a sense of protection come over him. "Good morning Otokage-sama. What brings you here today?" his eyes focused on the woman in front of him.

"Kaori, these are my two daughters, Aiko and Miki Uchiha. They are to start with this class, I believe." the woman with blond hair and purple eyes nodded. "Hai" she said. The two girls looked around the class. This would be their first day in a real school. " You two stay together and your mother will pick you up from school." he shagged both of the girls heads. "Yes, father." they said in unison.

He rose to his feet and went to work. He had many things that needed his attention but he knew his girls would be ok. He sat at his office and began reading over paperwork. This was going to take awhile.

(7 months later)

"Happy Birthday Aiko and Miki!!" the lights in the room came on and everyone began to cheer. Sakura took a picture of the shocked twins. They had been to the weapon shop to pick out some new kunai for the final exams which would be in a few months. No one had smiled or said anything to them for the whole day. Sasuke hugged his wife from behind and gently kissed her cheek as his other hand rubbed her swollen belly.

Sakura was now 7 months pregnant and they knew now to be expecting a boy. They watched from the spot in the back of the room as their daughters laughed and thanked all their friends. "You planned this one perfectly, blossom." Sasuke whispered to her as music began to play. "Lets head to the kitchen." she said leading him into the double doors.

The adults were all back there talking about the up coming exam. "My older son, Ryu, will do well as the next great chunin." Mr. Watanabe said. His cheeks were tinted red from one to many drinks. It was all the latest buzz that his son had come back from the Chuunin exams with the precious green vest.

Sasuke could remember how hard he had tried to get one of those for himself. Their wasn't much else to be said. Many people had expected nothing less from the Watanabe clan. They were like ninja royalty next to the Uchihas. Sasuke didn't like them very much. If only they were less like the old Hyuuga clan.

The other parents paid no attention to the drunk man. No one even thought of peeping in on the kids in the other room.

"Hey! Let's play hide and seek!" Nobu Tanaka said his gray eyes excited about the thought of it. "Everyone put your feet in." Saki said as she began to say the song. After one go around the red head had declared Miki was 'not it '. In the next two were Emi Saga, a blue haired girl with dark green eyes, who went off to hide while the others paid attention to who was no it next, and Tomiko Watanabe, blonde hair and big blue eyes that her clan was mostly know for, who looked on with envy at Kenshin Kumamoto and Aiko Uchiha holding hands before being declared 'not it' one after the other.

The rest of the gang was 'not it' except Yori Nakamura, who was highly upset. "That's not fair you cheated! The song is not that long." Arato Gunina rolled his chocolate brown eyes at him. "Stop being a baby and count already." Isao Gunina, his twin merely chuckled at his brothers harsh antics.

"Coun to 79" Miki said before disappearing like how her father had shown her. She was just what he thought she would be. Strong and independent. She never wanted help. She would never show fear. She was a true Uchiha. Her sister however was equally strong, but knew that if she needed help all she had to do was ask. She was more like her sister and father in that she too was fearless and very independent, to an extent. They both were like Sakura with their almost perfect chakra control, and their strength was picking up like hers.

Their minds were almost one despite their differences. They were too close to be separated. Miki hid herself in the back yard in the one place only her sister would find. Little did she sense the two chakra signatures looming above her in the tree.

"It that the child?" Kabuto whispered to his partner.

"Yes, but there are two of them." the red headed woman said, and just as she was mentioned the black haired girl appeared.

* * *

yup yup!! new ninja!!!

i made them all up!!!

GO TEAM ME!!! I ROCK I ROLL THAT DOPESTER'S GOING OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!

please

pretty pleaes

read and review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok well i didnt get all the reviews in time but i'm still in love with this story

so i felt that i owed my long time fans.

i will type the rest since there's not much more left

yes our time is coming to an end soon

(tear) i love you all!!(Tear)

but i dont own naruto!

* * *

"Your gonna be in so much trouble! Why did you do that?" Aiko said, mad that her sister did a technique their father had shown them, but he had told them not to sown anyone. "Chill out. Its not like I broke down the hand signs for them." That's when a net dropped on to the un-expecting siblings.

"Listen, brats keep quiet or will have to tie your little mouths shut." the woman, with red hair and glasses said jumping out of the tree, followed then by her white haired accomplice. "Now, now, Karin, that's no way to talk to children." he said walking towards them. He placed chakra cuffs on them and with in a few minutes they were both unconscious. "Let's go." he said picking up the two brats in the net and they disappeared.

"Ume! I found you!" Yori said with glee hoping that everyone else had been found. The children cam back into the room where the game started. Ume Satou was the last one in. when those red eyes of hers noticed something. "Hey! Where is Miki Aiko?" and so the search began they checked everywhere.

The bedrooms.

The bathrooms.

The closets.

Then a very few searched the kitchen. Sakura was having fun making small talk with the other wives then she felt something bump into her leg. When she looked down and saw the red hair and blue eyes of Suki Tokushima. "What's the rush little one?" she said smiling down at the child. "We can't find them anywhere." she said opening up cabinet doors looking desperately for something.

"You can't find who?" she asked shrugging it off for a mere game. "Miki and Aiko."

Sakura dropped the plat on the wooden floor and it broke into a million pieces.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed. In a matter of seconds he was at her side. Her hands were shaking. One hand covering her mouth the other one steadying herself on the counter. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"They can't find them." she said over and over again.

"Who? They can't find who, love?" he began sensing chakra picking up who was in the have and who was on the grounds outside. That when he felt someone… no, two people missing. "Aiko and Miki." her words hit him like a thousand kunai.

"N-no"

It was happening again. He was losing everything.

His world was being ripped apart.

He couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let someone take them away from him. He held his wife close to him as she cried.

"I'll find them, Sakura…"

"I swear I will" he said. The party was cancelled and the search began. Not a stone was overlooked in the entire village. Everyone searched from sun up to sun down. Sasuke sent messages to Konoha and to Sand, asking, no, begging for help. The kage's themselves showed up.

"We will find them." Garra said before going over plans on dividing search parties of Nin from each village. "Naruto…" a broken Sakura called to him and the blonde already knew what she would ask. "Yes, I will help find them with the help of that teme, husband of yours, they'll be back in your arms in no time." he smiled at her. It was a weak smile but a smile none the less. Then he went back to the planning.

Meanwhile.

The young pinkette struggled with the chains on her hands but they would not budge. They only sucked more of her chakra away. "You might as well give up." Karin called from the dark. You're not going to get out of this." For the few hours she was awake in the 5 days she'd been here, Miki found out she rather hated this woman named Karin.

She was too ugly. Even that good for nothing Tomiko Watanabe was more tolerable than her. "Why don't you jump off a cliff and save the rest of humanity's eyes from looking at you?" Miki said her twin had been their but she knew her father would find here even if she didn't want his help. He would come for her soon.

Back in sound.

Sakura looked out her window to where her children would train with their father. She missed the days they would come inside and complain how their father had cheated in their match. Aiko would ask her to heal the scratches on her knee while Miki would just grab an apple and just walk up to her room.

Then Sasuke would come in. a smile ever present on his face as he took a tomato and kissed his wife on the cheek. Her healing hands would be on him next after the twins went to bed. For they were know to get in a good hit or two with their kunai. Then she would go over more of the baby things with him that she had found. It pleased her to no end to know that he cared for their baby as much as she did, if not more. He would always ask to touch her stomach to feel him kick or move inside her.

She missed how Aiko would get mad if she want allowed to feel the baby move and Miki would never say but Sakura knew she wanted to feel her little brother move too.

She missed how they would fall asleep in her arms under the Cherry Blossom trees in the back yard after she taught them a little bit about being a medic nin. Aiko would lay her black hair on her mother's side and Miki would lay asleep on the other. She loved how one was so stubborn and the other was so kind. And all she wanted, more than anything in the world was to have them both back in her arms again.

* * *

ok ok i wont leave you all like this

i have another chapter coming soon

very soon!

read and review!!


	13. Chapter 13

ok so i love all the feed back

thanks for the reviews!!

guess that means another chapter

yes the end of part one is near

yes there will be a part two

i dont own naruto- kun

* * *

"You look just like your bitch of a mother with that fucking pink hair." Miki felt anger build up and over flow inside her. 'Aiko! Wake up. Now!' Miki sent to Aiko harshly. The green eyes snapped open wide. "W-w- what happened?" she asked her other half.

"She called mom the b- word."

Something inside of Aiko snapped. She had the gentleness of her mother but when push came to shove she held inside her the fury of their father. And nobody talked about her family in that way. She stood to her feet making Karin laugh. "So you think its funny?" Miki said smirking from the plan her sister just sent her.

Aiko drew her kunai from both pockets and threw them at Karin. Missing on purpose, she then crossed her hands and Karin was unable to move. Miki had managed to break her sisters cuffs but her own were to hard for her.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutus!" the young Uchiha said as fire came from her mouth. The fire ran down the invisible wire and were mere inches from Karin when the wires were snapped. "Well, that was interesting." Kabuto said coming into view. Karin let out a breath she didn't know she held in.

"Since you want to be man, I'll just have to show you the right way to do it." he grabbed them by their hair and dragged them down the hallway ignoring all the yelling they did. He stopped and kicked open a door and threw them both inside. Both fell holding their heads.

"My father…." Akio started. "Is going to kill you." her sister finished with tears in her eyes.

The evil man smirked. "We'll see about that." he said slamming the door shut before locking it.

"Aiko get me out of these things." Miki says holding her wrist up so her sister could free her. She wasn't going to show her the tears that were flowing down her face. 'You don't have to hide that your crying.' Aiko said to her sister as she took the cuffs from around her wrist. The room they were in had no windows, no beds, nothing. There was only a door. The girls were in true hell.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. 'That chakra….' he felt it like a surge of energy generating North of the country towards the mountains. The anger of it was intense enough to wake him up out of his dreams. She sat straight up in bed. "Mmhmm. What is it?" Sakura asked rubbing against her husbands arm.

"I-I must go. Don't worry love, I'll be back." he was out of bed and dressed in his battle gear. That old white open shirt with the katana on his back which meant he was out for blood.

Once more he would become the killer he was before, but this time it wasn't just for her.

It was for his children.

He walked down the hall to a room four doors down from his. He knocked on the door. "WHO THE HELL AM I GOING TO KILL?" Naruto yelled. He was in the middle of something obviously. The door flew open reveling a half naked blonde.

"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled at his friend then saw what he was wearing. "Get dressed." he said. He knew he didn't have to say a word. Naruto knew what this was about. The door closed for five minutes, then it opened reveling Naruto in full battle gear. "Still in orange dope." he laughed.

"You better Believe it, Teme!"

They moved swiftly to Garra's room just to find him waiting outside. "I had a feeling you would drop by." No one else questioned it.

They began on their journey leaving everyone behind. After all the sake of the young children that had touched them all in a way or another was on the line. The girls had touched none as deeply as they had their father, Sasuke Uchiha. He had been cold.

Heartless.

Empty of all emotions.

He felt that nothing would ever bring him happiness. Then came Sakura, Aiko, and Miki. The three brightest stars in his sky. For the past few months life had been pleasant. His days were filled with laughter and joy. His nights filled with passion and love. He couldn't say that now. For two weeks it had been days of searching and hoping and nights of hearing his lover crying for her missing children. But now he felt them as they moved threw the bushes.

She was in pain. She hadn't seen her feet for weeks, she had her two children kidnapped from her, she had her husband leave in the middle of the night to find said children and to top it all off…

She had a wedgie.

Thing were not looking good for Sakura Uchiha. She was at home alone with no one to help her get out of bed. She pushed up and tried to get herself up so that she could get to her shower but as she sat up water ran down her leg and a pain was truly running threw her system.

"Oh my God!" the baby was coming. She had to find some one. She stumbled out of her room into the hall way.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!!!" she screamed as loud as her voice would allow her to. Some one had to hear her. Someone had to help her. After all she was a medic nin, but how could she deliver her own baby. Out of the room four doors down poked a dark haired beauty with pupil-less eyes. "Sakura!" Hinata said as she ran to her friend "Come we have to get you to the hospital." Hinata tried to pick up the heavy woman but couldn't do so. "Minato, come help pick up Aunt Sakura." Hinata said to her oldest son who was leaning in the door with his sister by his side. Sakura breathed in deeply as her contractions were not that far apart. 'Sasuke better hurry back or else he'll miss his son's birth.' she thought as she was carried by the Uzumaki family.

* * *

ok ok ok so

review!!!

review review review review review review review !!!

ok?? got the picky??


	14. Chapter 14

i think i'm going to cry!(tear)

see when i started this story things in my life were ok. this story was suppose to be a one shot for my yaoi buddy the teme!!but then i got attached to it. i felt that it was my own little world and i never thought it was good enough for any one else. it also kept me from reading many stories from fanfiction. everything about just had me. i was in a real would of my own. then i get the nerve to put it on here and then i find out people love how i write!! i feel soo happy but sad at the same time because this is the second to last chapter. and i hope you've enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing. and i'll keep writing as long as you keep reading

so once again i dont own the dopester, (naruto)

* * *

They had finally come to a mountain with a guard at every corner. "Take them down, and then find the entrance."

Already done.

Thought Garra as his sand surrounded the mountain guards and sneaked into each ex-sound Nin's ear, making its way down their blood stream to their hearts. When their the sand would split up onto four groups and formed clots at the entries of the heart, killing them slowly as blood stopped bring pumped by there heart.

Sasuke and Naruto searched quickly for the entrance to the mountain. Naruto accidentally fell on a pile of rocks which set off a switch. The side of the mountain shook as the rocks pushed aside to reveal steps.

"Leave it to the dope." Sasuke said walking over the fallen blond and into the cave. As he proceeded he prepared himself for the worst, then he heard screams.

'Miki, Aiko' He ran down the stairs searching for them. Dead end after dead end he picks up speed. Then he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Hello Sasuke-kun." the red head said. Behind her were the girls. Their faces slick from tears, their hair was a mess but his heart still called them beautiful.

"Let them go." he said. When they heard his voice their heads snapped up. "Daddy!" they yelled their voices broken. It broke his heart.

"Shut up!" the red haired hag yelled at them. She kicked them both in the side. Now Sasuke was very much a gentleman. He hated men hitting woman, but he detested anyone who would harm a child. His eyes flashed from the peaceful black to blood thirsty red . He charged at her with the means to kill. She side stepped him and threw sebon needles at his neck. He pulled out his kunai and blocked all of them while facing off wit the bitch know as Karin.

"You'll have to try harder Sasuke-kun. I told you that pink haired whore of yours was making you soft."

He couldn't stop the anger that began to cloud his judgment. He had only used his new eyes once. The last time was on his brother when he trapped him in a world of never ending pain. She had brought this apon herself.

Talking about his wife. Strike one

Taking his children. Strike two

Then she hurt his children. Strike three.

"Makgekyou Sharigan." and Karin was sent into the very same world of pain as Itachi Uchiha. Her scream resounded down the halls of the cave causing her partner to smile.

"He's here." Sasuke turned his back on the screaming woman for a minute to put a genjutus on the girls so they didn't see what was about to become of Karin. But Miki being the bad ass she was had to move her hands into the release seal and exposing her eyes to the bloody death of that bitch named Karin. Sasuke pulled out his katana. "So, what shall I cut off first.?" Sasuke asked himself. She had caused the blood demon to come out of him.

"Why don't we start here." he said his blade at her shoulder and as quick as lightning slashing threw her skin. As the blood became visible to him, Sasuke began to cut everywhere. Her stomach, arms, legs, sides, and even on her back. His anger was being release, all the nights his wife had to cry herself to sleep, all those nights he would stay up looking for them and just to find out that she had tried to take his joy away from him. He should have killed her so long ago.

"I'm done playing around. It's time you died." he said lifting his blade and coming down on her splitting her into half like she had done to him. His children were a part of him. He began to walk back to his children.

"Watch out!" Miki yelled. Kabuto had thrown over half a dozen of shuriken at him. Sasuke spun his blade in his hands blocking them all. Just before Kabuto attacked again, Naruto sent a kunai at his neck, knocking him out. The girls ran for their father and he held them close to himself. They were a part of him. Life with out them was like life without air.

He would never survive.

Naruto lifted the traitor on his back while Sasuke picked his girls up. "Let's go home." he said and they were off running threw the trees. The closer they got to home, the worst Sasuke felt something was wrong. The twins felt the same way as they reached the house. They burst through the door, racing up the steps and into their parents room.

"MOM!" they yelled to an empty room.

"SASUKE UCHIHA,YOU BASTARD! I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR STUBBORN UCHIHA ASS EVER AGAIN!"

The girls heard it all and covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh too loud.

* * *

hahahahaha

im evil!!! it feels soooo good!!!

the power ...

it flows through my pen!!!

muahhhhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

read and review!!


	15. Chapter 15

ok this is the end. it's also the shortest chapter i've ever written!! lmao that's kinda bad but thats just how i am. anyway. so i want many reviews and please tell me what you thought about this story as a whole dont just say something nice and if you have any thing you want me to read just tell me cuz im looking for something to read. something lemony fresh!!! lmao i want to say thanks to all of you. you guys kept me going and this one is for the TEME!!! lmao its the end of this story and the next one is being thought of.. so if you will review!

* * *

They raced down the stairs and to the hospital. Mommy was in labor.

"Come on Sakura, just one more push." the nurse said. Sakura screamed a final time while breaking her husband's wrist in the process. Her noise was soon quieted by the up-rise of another. "It's a boy." and indeed it was. The newest Uchiha was screaming to the top of his lungs. He was beautiful. His hair was a dark lavender color and his eyes where… red just like his sisters were at first. Then they turned back to black irises. "This again." Sakura said, finally laying her head back on the pillows.

The baby was checked for any kind of illness. The doctors found none and the baby was handed to his father, who's hand had been bandaged up. He sat with the baby in a chair next to his wife as she slept. The little boy laid so peacefully in Sasuke's arms that he too, fell asleep. His life was complete. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. He was later awoken by a slight pull on his finger. The tug got a little harder and a little harder. He looked down to see his son pulling on his finger.

Sakura laughed from her bed. Sasuke looked as if it was the strangest thing in the world to be touched by a new born child. He was really shocked when the baby boy's grip tightened and his pinky ended up broken. Sakura's laughter filled the hospital and her two daughters burst into the room . The sight had shocked them. Their mother laid in bed laughing with her hair everywhere and their father was at the mercy of a baby boy with strange hair. Miki rushed to her father and took the baby's hand off with some difficulty. "Give him here." Sakura said. Miki placed the child into her mother's arms and then went to help her father. "What's his name, mommy?" Aiko asked standing by her mother's side.

"Satoru. Satoru Uchiha." her father answered. Aiko saw him do the eye trick at her and gasped. 'He did the eye trick!!' she told her sister who was over in a flash to see it. Indeed he was a Uchiha for he had done it just as well as they had. Then his eyes would return to their original color. This was what made the girls fall in love with their little Satoru. The Uchiha's were a clan, once more. And things would only get better from here.

Fin ……..

for now!!!!

* * *

ok so like i said before review!! because i want to know what you like,

what you loved, and what you couldnt live with out in my story. oh and a few things that you didnt like much if any!! but any way this it it for now!!! see ya

!!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok you guys!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I've done it. Go to my page and you will see the new story!!**

**It's called **_You Need Me. _**This time wat will Miki and Aiko go through to bring back the peace they once knew? And who will they meet along the way? Will there be love? (yes)**

**Will there be hate? (ummm duh!)**

**Will there be a war???? (….)**

**Who knows until they read it lol tada!!!**


End file.
